


The Sculptor and Her Clay

by lyrana



Series: Dumb Vampire Girlfriends [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, dumb vampire girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra the Dragonborn and Serana share a rare intimate moment together and enjoy each other's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sculptor and Her Clay

Lyra dried her hair with a towel as she walked into Serana’s room. She found her sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book.

“What’s that book about?” Lyra asked, standing over her.

Serana looked up and smiled, “It’s about the different insects of Tamriel. It’s been a long time since I’ve read any of the books here. Everything’s covered in dirt and dust.

“So are you,” said Lyra, caressing Serana’s dirty face.

Serana laughed, “I wouldn’t be dirty still if you hadn’t taken forever bathing. What took you so long?”

“I was taking my sweet time,” Lyra giggled as she sat down next to Serana, “It’s been a while since I had a proper bath. You can go now if you want.”

Serana reached for Lyra’s shoulder and ran her fingers down the sleeve of the white gown.

“This looks familiar,” muttered Serana.

“Hmm? Oh you mean the gown? Yeah that’s because it’s yours. I’m borrowing it.”

“What’s wrong with your dress?”

“It’s covered in dirt and blood,” said Lyra, sticking out her tongue in disgust, “I just want to wear something cleaner.”

“So you borrowed my clothes? I was going to wear that, you know.”

Lyra shrugged, “I don’t have any other clothes.” The she leaned in, and whispered in Serana’s ear, “ You could just take it off if you want the gown so bad.” Lyra planted a kiss on Serana’s neck, grazing it ever so slightly with her fangs.

“I’d much prefer to have what’s underneath the gown,” breathed Serana as she pulled the white gown down Lyra’s shoulders until her upper body was exposed. Lyra kissed Serana’s lips; meanwhile her fingers struggled to undo the ties of her corset.

“Why are your clothes so complicated,” Lyra mumbled against Serana’s lips as she grew increasingly frustrated by every second spent without their naked bodies touching.

“The greater the challenge, the greater the reward,” laughed Serana as she stroked Lyra’s hair.

“If you don’t help me, we’ll be like this all day. Surely that will eventually bother you as much as it’s bothering me now.

Serana shook her head, “You’re still so impatient even now that you have all of eternity at your disposal.”

Lyra furrowed her brow, “Just help me out here Serana. Please?”

Serana smiled, “Fine then, little Miss impatient.” Serana reached down and helped Lyra take off the corset.

“Don’t call me that,” mumbled Lyra.

“There, it’s all off,” said Serana, pulling off the corset, tunic and cape. Now we’re even.”

“Perfect,” Lyra whispered as she kissed her again.

Serana moved her kisses down Lyra’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly. She grazed her fangs on her neck; tempted to bite, yet hesitant.

“What are you waiting for,” breathed Lyra, “Don’t you want to taste?”

“Always,” Serana whispered before digging her fangs into her neck. Lyra moaned as Serana sucked a little bit of blood.

“Sometimes,” Lyra muttered, “I miss being mortal.”

“Hmm?”

“I miss feeling like I am near death as you suck more and more blood from my body. I felt so fragile in your hands; I felt like a clay.”

Serana raised her head and looked at Lyra with piercing eyes, “But in exchange for that, we now have eternity together. That leaves more than enough time to make up for it,” she smirked.

Lyra kissed her, tasting her own cold and bitter blood. Serana placed her hand on Lyra’s chest and gently pushed her onto her back. Lyra propped up on her elbows and grasped at the bedcovers as Serana trailed kisses down from her collarbone, her breasts and her stomach.

“I’m sure I can still make you feel like clay under my touch,” whispered Serana with a smirk on her face, “Mortal or not.”

Lyra moaned as Serana planted sweet kisses; she shuddered as waves of pleasure went through her. Serana reached up and held Lyra hand as she continued to provide pleasure.

Lyra felt so vulnerable and soft underneath her, just like she had when she was still mortal. Serana had not lied when she would still make feel like clay.

Serana looked up and and smiled at Lyra.

“How are you holding up?” she asked, breathing heavily.

“Fantastic. Why did you stop?” Lyra breathed.

Serana crawled up and kissed her on the lips. She thrusted two fingers into her opening, and Lyra moaned into her mouth. Lyra grabbed Serana’s hips and ass to pull her closer and feel her body rub against hers.

Lyra rolled her head back as she hit her climax; the final wave of pleasure surging through her like an electric shock.

Serana laid down next to her, smiling as she watched Lyra recover.

“I think you should call me the sculptor from now on,” giggled Serana.

“Very funny,” Lyra breathed, “I feel like I can see stars.”

“You are my star,” said Serana, giving her a peck on the cheek.

“You’ve been alive for a thousand years and that’s the best you can do?” laughed Lyra.

“Oh stop that,” said Serana, playfully hitting her on the arm.

“Aren’t you going to go for a bath? You’re still dirty.”

“I will but you have to come join me,” Serana whispered, “We’re not done for the night.”


End file.
